Felicity
by Andie Jonas XD kawaii
Summary: Angie, Allie and Andie are having the time of their lives. Their band 'The Felicity' had been discovered! Who's the talent manager? Well, no other than Big Rob! the Jbros. manager of course! I don't own the Jbros.,their songs,camp rock etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**CHAPTER 1:Mystery Voice;Filthy Rich Man**_

The bar was full, but I wasn't scared to sing anymore. My sisters and I had been playing here for already a week and by then, the bar became famous.

Well of course, where will you see three 17 year old girls rocking a small space bar that was nothing before.

Oh yeah did I mention we're triplets? Cool isn't it?

"Andie, ready to rock those freaking people?" Allie asked. She's on drums and she's the most hyper one.

"The bar is gettinf more and more people each night. We will bebig time for good!" Angie said. She's on lead guitar and she always acts as the big sister on us because she said she's more mature than us. Well, I agree.

Okay, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Andie and I'm the vocalist of our band, the FELICITY. Yeah, I know the name is lame but it was our mom's favorite name. she told us before that if she had only one girl child, she'll name her Felicity because the name is kinda unique in a way that it sounds royalty.

"Andie! Let's go!"

So, here it goes!

"Good evening rock and roll goers! Ready to be rock'd by the FELICITY?!" I screamed.

The crowd screamed louder ever than before. I like it! It always makes us more comfortable to play our songs . but the crowd also can request songs for us to sing.

"ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR!"

Allie and Angie started to play. I took the mic and swinged my body to the music. The scream got louder, and then I started singing.

**You're stuck on my head like my favorite t.v. show**

**I always see you smile but I just can't get a go**

**When you play your guitar it's just plain word rock and roll**

**But then I heard you're going out with a girl, what's her name though?**

**Oh yeah, she was Andie, the girl that cost me my misery**

**Why did you have to go and see her instead of me**

**That girl was Andie, I was infront of her but you see the way her body moves**

**Oh please, please, stay with me.**

** ***

"You guys, I mean, girls are awesome! The crowd tripled this night! Thank you guys, I mean girls!" Jeffrey said. He's the manager of the bar.

That's great, because that means we'll be loaded this night! Yay!

"The crowd loved your song Andie!" Allie said while jumping up and down because the scream of the crowd always makes her hyper.

"FELICITY! FELICITY! FELICITY!..." They screamed. We were getting ready for the next song when Jeffrey came to us.

"Girls, a guy asked you to sing 'This is me' by Demi Lovato. He said he'll pay you double."

"Really?! Wow! Whos's the guy?" Angie asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell his name. that's just all he said."

"Andie? Do you know the lyrics of the song?"

"The Camp Rock song? Yeah, I know it. It's easy to sing."

Yes, I love the song. And the way Demi sang it was cool.

We went to the stage again. I scanned the crowd to guess who requested that sing, then I spot one who I guess seems to be filthy rich. He was infront of the crowd and intently looking at us.

"Hey, I think that's the guy." Angie said, triplet's instinct.

"I think so too. Let's rock him out,ONE,TWO, THREE"

Angie and Allie started playing. We kinda made it rock, but just a bit.

**I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say**

**But I had this dream right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know, to let you know,**

**This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark**

**To dream about the light where you're the shining star**

**Even though it feels like you're so far away**

**I have to believe in myself, it's the only way.**

**This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I found who I am, there's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be, this is me**

I didn't want to sound like Demi, but I think I just did! But still, I had fun!

What the crowd and even us didn't expect was a mysterious voice that sounds kinds familiar.

**You're the voice that's here inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

I looked at Allie and Angie who looked back at me. All of us wondering who was that?!

We've stopped playing, but I think the crowd didn't mind. The whole bar was wondering who was that.

But the filthy rich man was still looking at us.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**CHAPTER 2: Filthy Rich Man; Jonas Brothers Manager?!**_

The gig was already finish and we're waiting for a cab to get home.

Still, the mystery voice is in our heads.

"Arrgg!! That voice is still in my head! It just blend in!" Allie said. I noticed she's pissed off too because it ruined our performance. We're all furious when someone whacks our show! And because of that voice, we only sang two songs!

I can't believe it….just..two songs…I'm so mad!

"AARGG!!" Allie screamed.

"What?!"

"THE MAN DIDN'T PAY US!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Angie and I screamed. Damn it! Can the night be any worse?!

Oh, I hate that voice!!

"Hello there…" someone called out. The three of us turned around and saw the filthy rich man with a companion I haven't seen at first.

"Hey! You're the guy-," oh wait, Jeffrey didn't tell us if he really was the man who requested the song. I shut my mouth.

The filthy rich man chuckled and so did his companion. He was kind of funny because he was wearing some beanie,shades and was covering his mouth. Well, duh! He's a freak!

"I'm sorry girls, but I forgot to give you your paycheck." He handed Angie the check where it was written a thousand dollars!

Oh yes, I'm not pissed anymore. There's our paycheck and a freak guy! Haha!

"Thanks Sir." Angie said and shook hands with the filthy rich man. She handed her hands with the freak guy but it turned away.

"He's allergic to pretty girls"

"Yeah right," I said. The freak turned my way and gave me a glimpse of his brown eyes.

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Rob Marley(who the hell is the Jbros' manager????), you girls are great on stage and the crowd loves you. I think you'll have a very promising future in performing."

"Why are you telling us that?"

"I want you to be my talents because I see a bright future ahead for your band."

"Whoa! You're like a talent manager?"

"Well, yes. I'm currently the manger of the Jonas Brothers."

Allie, Angie and I looked at each other. The triplet's instinct said that hes a fraud. We started laughing at him.

"YOU?! The manager of the Jbros?! Haha!!

"I don't think so!!"

"Yeah! You're sick! Why would the Jbros manager would ask a part-time musicians on a freaking small bar to be the next pop sensation?! Sorry, but we don't believe you."

A cab stopped infront of us, and Allie, Angie and I started to get on it. After settling in, I peaked out of the window and looked at Mr. Rob.

"Sorry Sir, but we're not just some girl band. Sorry if we've rejected you. Oh! And thank you for the money and tellling us we're great! Bye!"

The cab droved off the street leaving Mr. Rob and the freak guy with brown eyes gazing on us.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**CHAPTER 3: Allie's Morning Oops!**_

"Andie! Get up! It's 8:00am and mom's burdened us with a lot of chores! Up! Up! Up!" Angie screamed, taking off my comforter. I slowly opened my eyes then slosed them again.

"For heaven's sake Andrea Tiu, get up!" Angie screamed again, loudly in my ears.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up already! Jeez, Angelina Tiu!" I stormed out of the room , oh I can't wait to have my OWN room!!

I headed to the kitchen without arranging myself. I can hear Allie's voice in the bathroom and we all know she won't be out until an hour or so. PLUS, she's on a date with three cute guys who've asked her on the bar two nights ago.

Angie followed me in the kitchen and started making breakfast. I told you, she's the big sister. The phone rang and she got it, then headed chopping and then putting bread on the toaster. Yeah, she's great in multitasking.

As for me, I smacked my forehead on the table and continued my sleep. But it get interrupted when the door bell rang.

"Andie, will you get that? I'm on the phone."

DING! DONG!

Allie's dates are pretty early! DANG! That mean's I'll be socializing with them for an hour.

I opened the door and found three cute,hot boys in our doorstep. And I think they're brothers because they look similar to each other. The two have cute curly locks and the tallest one has straight hair. I gazed at them sleepily and then turned around to call Allie.

"ALLIE! YOUR HOT BOYFRIEND S ARE HERE!!!" Then I left the three boys and the door open.

I headed back to the kitchen where Angie was now putting fully loaded plates on the table.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Allie's dates…pretty cute boys." I answered, getting the fork and started sipping my hot chocolate.

Angie was about to sit down too but we heard Allie's scream. Angie and I started running but Angie stopped halfway the doorstep. She froze, looking intently at the door.

Allie was just on towles while hiding on the curtains.

"YOU SAID THEY'RE MY BOYFRIENDS?!?!!" she scremed.

And then, I came to my senses. I again looked at the boys in the doorsteps, all of them frowning with the pretty crazy situation.

My eyes went wide open when I finally realize who those boys are. Now, I'm the one embarassed.

The Jonas Brothers stood infront of me.

Kevin, Nick and Joe Jonas are infront of me. Darn it, totally not a good first sight, I'm on my hello kitty pyjamas!

"Are you sure we're on the right house?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she's. I mean, they are the girls last night." Joe answered.

I still stood STILL! Can't move because I'm having my major nervous breakdown.

"Hi! We're the Jonas Brothers. We're here to talk with you girls." Nick said politely, and DANG! With that cute smile!

"I…Uhm…well, I mean, get in!get in!" I totally would die of embarassment.

I was about to close the door but Allie screamed again, now Angie duet.

The boys didn't know who to look a so they looked at me.

"Uhm,..excuse us. Why don't you sit down."

I shoved them in the lounge, then ran to Allie.

"GET DRESSED!!" I screamed, but not loudly like what they did. Her hair was still dripping and her cheeks was red all over. She quickly ran upstairs and shut the door.

Then I ran to Angie who was hiding on the kitchen.

"What the hell?!" the kitchen smelled burnt bread, and it was burnt.

"Are they still here?" Angie asked, putting new loaves of bread.

"They wanted to talk to us. Crap, we should have believed that Rob guy last night!"

"What shall we do now?"

"First, let me change. I totally hate this day!"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 4: Aaaawwwkkwwaarrddd!**_

Angie,Allie and I are now descent to talk with. We sat across the Jonas Brothers on the lounge. I was looking at them, them looking at me back. Angie and Allie were kind of out of daze because they're totally into them.

"Dude, you forgot to tell us they're triplets. Cool!" Kevin told Joe. He, on the other hand, gave us that trademark smile.

"Well, I was preoccupied by their performance last night." He said while totally looking at us. Angie and Allie were having those butterfly flies in their stomach, I know. But,

"Wait?! You saw us play last night? If you were there, the people and of course us, would have spot you anyway, but you're not there." Allie said as a matter of fact. I was about to say that too.

"Believe me, I was there."

And then the lightning struck me! How can you be so dumb Andie?!

"You were that voice! You were the one who've just blend in the middle of our song!" I screamed.

But then he gave me one of those smiles again, and it made me go conscious! I hate it!

"Big Rob said you sounded like Demi so I've decided to sing with you." He said.

Now I know who I hate. Don't care if he's that hot, gorgeous, sexy Jonas!

"AHA! You're the freak guy last night!" I said again, pointing at him.

Kevin and Nick first looked at me, then to Joe who was laughing. Then they joined the laughter.

"So that was the purpose of the beanie and shades last night!"

"Good one dude!"

The freaking brothers just laughed out loud.

"That wasn't funny! Why the hell are you laughing?! The crowd was puzzled, you stopped our gig! We could have earned more last night, but you decided to goof around."

I knew if any fan girl heard what I just said, they'll totally kill me. But I meant everything I said.

"I'm so sorry Allie-,"

"No, I'm Allie, she's Andie"

"Oh, sorry Andie..."

SILENCE

"So…what was the reason why you're here?" Angie asked them. I was getting tantrums after that screaming session with the Jonas Brothers.

"Well, Big Rob was asking if we can make you change your mind about his offer. He wasn't lying, he really is our manager and he said that you're fantastic performers, you are, I guarantee you that." Joe said. God, why does he have to be super cute?!

My sisters and I looked at each other. Wow, a big time manager is going to make us loaded! And who would give you the opportunity to be asked by the Jonas Brothers?!

We must be crazy if we don't grab this opportunity of a lifetime.

"Well, we should ask our parents first. We're still minors, we need parental consent. And Big Rob should arrange a meeting with our parents also." I said, all three of them looked at me and send me those freaking blush vibes! Arrggh!

SILENCE AGAIN, I hate it, who wouldn't hate it?!

"Please let us introduce, you know, formally to you. We were kind of…uhm, well, I'm Angelina Tiu. I'm the band's lead guitarist." Angie shook hands with them, but totally held Kevin's hand longest. Yeah, she's into him.

"I'm Alyssa Tiu, the band's drummer. Just call me Allie; it's much more fun name." Allie shook hands with them also. She's into Nick so she held his hands longer than the other Jonas.

"Andie Tiu, the band's vocalist." I said, and then shook hands with all of them, not holding on anyone longer than the other.

"Your name is just Andie?" Nick asked. Hell, I'm not gonna tell them my whole name! No way!

"Yes,"

"No! Her real name is Andrea."

"Allie! Why did you tell them?!"

Yeah, I'm odd. But I really don't like my name! Andrea, psss….guys in England have a name like mine so that makes it a guy's name! My mom said that Andrea means 'womanly', but I don't believe it. She probably couldn't think of any name starting with the letter A that is like Angelina and Alyssa so she called me Andrea!

"Why? I like the name Andrea." Joe said. I frowned and just sat there without saying another word. I don't want to argue anymore.

"So, how old are you?" Kevin started interviewing us.

"17, we just turned 17 last August 27th." Angie answered for us.

"You look younger. I thought you're like 14 or something."

It's true, we're so small. 5'2", totally small. It's because we're 1/3 Chinese, 1/3 Korean and 1/3 American. My mom's grandparents were half Filipino also. So mixed small heritage.

"Who wrote the song you sang last night? The opening act?"

"That's Andie's song. She writes a lot of them. She's so talented, isn't she?!" Allie answered. I felt her nudge on my waist because I won't answer.

"It was awesome! Can you play it for Kevin and Nick?" Joe stood and took my hand. I thought I was about to faint with that touch! Stupid hormones.

"Uhm…maybe another time. We need to do a lot of house chores, you know." I answered as I let go of his grip. I was mesmerized by the looks of those big brown eyes. I felt like melting with him.

"Oh, is that so…. Do you want us to help?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Angie and Allie screamed yes so my answer was softer than theirs.

I looked at my two freaking crazy sister and gave them the most annoyed look I could give them.

"They're just joking. You're guest, you should just chill or you can go now."

"ANDIE!!"

"Okay! Okay! They can help, jeez…"

After the completely nonsense argument, we started doing all the chores, with the help of the famous Jonas Brothers.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 5: Cute Funny one….Joe!**_

My chores include weeding out the garden so I was out in the lawn as the sun kissed my tanned skin. Did I mention that I was with Mr. Joe Jonas? Yes, he's with me. Kevin and Angie were hitting the kitchen while Nick and Allie are busy in the garage, and I'm stuck with Sir Joe.

I pulled my long hair in to a messy bun and then put the gardening gloves in my hands. Joe stood beside me and looked intently.

"Will I get spare gloves?" he asked. I looked at him, his big brown eyes brightened up in the open. It was really gorgeous.

"I don't think there's a spare pair left. Here, you can use these." I said, handing him the gloves I wore.

"Oh no, you wear them. It's yours anyway."

"I insist, here, you take and wear it."

"You'll get dirty if you don't wear these! You're the famous one so you must be clean always."

"You're famous too."

"No, I'm not. That crowd last night doesn't count as fans."

"Well, I'm your fan."

Yay! I'm getting those butterflies in my stomach again! I looked at him and he did the same to me. I felt the small gap between us.

"You're funny." I said, realizing that I'm totally blushing and don't want to see him to see red tinge in my cheeks.

"Of course I'm funny! I'm Joe Jonas, the cute funny one!" he spate back and pushed me a little, but the earth pulled me down.

"Ouch,"

"Oh, sorry Andie!"

He pulled my hands that basically made me crash into his toned chest.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

"What the heck, we…I mean, I should start. You sit there gorgeous." I quickly slapped my mouth after realizing I said something totally embarrassing.

"I'm helping you Miss Beautiful.' He said as he handed me the gloves again.

"To be fair, let's get dirty." I said, and then threw it.

I won't lie to you folks but this is a man you should keep!

Who would have thought I will be this close to the super hunk Jonas? Thousands of girls will totally die to be in my place right now.

"Can I ask you questions? There won't be anything personal though." Joe said, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Just to get to know you better. Well, you'll soon be a part of Big Rob's talent and maybe you'll get to work with us some time. As for me, I would really want that to happen."

"Oh-okay, just don't ask anything personal!"

Joe laughed and then we sat in the doorsteps because it was 12 noon already, we'll fry if we stay under the sun.

"Hmm… Ms. Andrea-,"

"It's Andie! Jeez! Don't call me by the name!"

He laughed like there's no more tomorrow. God, his laughs even melt me!

"Why don't you want to be called Andrea? It's really feminine and cute."

"Feminine and cute?! Duh! It's a guy's name! I found a prince's name in Europe and it was Andrea, which means it's a guy's name! Plus, Andie is way cooler than Andrea. The only people I endure when I hear that name is my mom and Angie."

"Okay….I'll call you Andie. It reminds me of your song last night. What was it really?"

"Nothing…just random stuffs in my head, wrote it down then put some tunes. I had fun writing it because I'm assuming myself as a different person totally jealous with Andie who made his all time lover go chasing Andie instead of me. Haha! Totally cool."

"Agree! Agree! I fell in love with your voice after you sang the Andie song." Joe said. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, not let him see me blush and go GAGA over his way of words.

I had chills in my spine again. I never thought that my stupid song would make Joe Jonas fall in love with my me,errr,my voice.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Joe started interviewing again.

"Our Mom is a child psychologist and our Dad is a photographer. Both of them are busy so they hardly come home."

"Would they agree on you and your sisters going to be artists?"

"Maybe. But I told you, our parents should meet Big Rob first before contract signing. But aside from the 'meeting with Big Rob' part... They'll still need to be urged to say yes. Before we had a spot in the bar, we did all things they wished us to do like Allie A'ing all her tests, Angie ditched prom to help our Dad and me babysitting all my Mom's patients for 1 week."

"Wow, your parents challenged you a lot! Cool!"

"It wasn't cool at first, but when we got them to say yes to the bar, everything paid off."

""When did you start playing there anyway?"

"Two weeks ago. We've auditioned actually. But our band was formed 3 years ago when our music teacher made us sing in the homecoming of the seniors. We totally rocked them that night. We were just 14, people said we rock."

"That's cool! Actually, I didn't want to sing." Joe said, I looked at him and asked "why"

"Well, I wanted to be a comedian! I've wanted to be a part of the show 'All that' in Nick, but instead I landed on Disney."

"You regret being a Disney talent?"

"No! No! I'm thankful for Disney actually. And they made me see the light to singingdom!"

We laughed together. He's right, he is funny! Just so cute and funny.

Gosh, I must be dreaming at that moment. Cute, funny guy beside you, take note! Super star! I thank God for that moment.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 6: They're so KAWAII!!!**_

"I know Kevin and I are meant to be!"

"Nick totally had that crazy kinda crush on me! Haha!"

My sisters are certified crazy. They've been talking about the Jonas Brothers just after they left. Kevin said they'll be back soon with Big Rob to talk with our parents.

"Kevin and I totally have so many things in common. He also said that he'll teach me some cool chords in his guitar. I'm so totally looking forward on meeting Big Rob again!" Angie said while strumming her guitar. Allie was throwing her drumsticks back and forth amazingly catching them without looking at all.

"I hope Mom and Dad say yes! I mean, we will be stars for sure! I can see it; our debut album, countless chart topping music videos, awards, shows, OMG! Tour with the Jonas Brothers!" she said as she and Angie squealed.

"Oh Allie, we'll be living the dream that we've created just when The Felicity started! Soon, The Felicity will be big time! Yay!" they screamed again, now jumping on the bed.

"Will you please shut up?! I'm writing and THINKING here!" I screamed. Angie and Allie stopped and moved next to me, looking at what I'm doing.

"You're writing a new song?"

"Well, let me think…oh, YES!"

"Wooohh… our little sister is inspired! I bet Joe made you melt your heart out."

"First, I'm not your LITTLE sister! I just came out like a minute after Allie! Second, I'm not inspired! And JOE has nothing to do with this song."

"Oh yeah, let me see it." Allie said and snatched the paper I'm writing in.

"Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more, maybe it's just my imagination, but I see you stare just a little bit long and it makes me start to wonder, so baby call me crazy but I think you fell it too, maybe I, maybe I, just wanna get next to you." Allie read out loud. She and Angie looked at each other and then looked at me.

"That's so beautiful! You're really talented Andie! We're so proud of you!" they both said and then tackled me in the chair.

"Hey! Hey! Ouch!"

Suddenly, our Mom came into our room. Dad followed her.

"What's the noise about my girls?" Dad said. I stood up and kissed his hand. (It's a Filipino way of telling their respect to elders. 'Mano Po')

"Andie made a new song. We're just about to sing it." Allie said.

"Well, can we hear it too? We've been too busy lately, you Dad and I hardly hear you girls play." Mom said. True, they're always busy but it's okay because it's for our own good.

"It's still not finished Mom; I'll let you hear it after I'm done with it." I said.

"Okay. So how's the band? Are you still rocking the town out? I heard from my friends you're the talk of the town." Dad asked. Angie and I sat opposite with him on Angie's bed. All three of us shared the same room, so basically we're so close with each other.

"Uhm… Mom, Dad, about the band… we need to tell you something." Angie started it, good because if I started it, I might not say something as well as that and if Allie did started it, she'll get to the point.

"What is it Honey?"

"Well, last night when we performed in the bar, a talent manager came to us and asked us if we wanted to be big time artists. We said no because we didn't believe him at first, but when he sent his famous talents here in our house this morning, we were totally going to say yes already!" Angie said, Mom and Dad looked like they didn't understand what Angie really said so I've tried myself.

"Mom, Dad, a talent manager sees a future for our band. He thinks that we'll be great and would be totally for the spotlight. We just wanna ask for your permission.' I said, now they're enlightened.

"That's great my princesses… but, we still need to talk to the talent manager. Who is he anyway?" Dad asked.

"Big Rob, he's currently the manager of the Jonas Brothers."

"They came here this morning."

"Who?" Mom asked.

"The Jonas Brothers! They were the famous band that asked us to reconsider Big Rob's deal."

Mom and Dad talked for a while after we told them the great news. We were left in our room to think again.

"I would really want to be famous. I mean, it's our dream, our band's dream to be famous right? Chances like this just come once in a lifetime! We're totally dumb if we say NO again." Allie said. She's right, we dreamed of The Felicity being the talk of the town. Yeah, we gather a few people in the bar but once we get famous, we'll gather loads of freaking people wishing to be rocked by us. Every band wants to live like that.

"AND the Jonas Brothers will be like our Band's Band mate! Yay! We can have a chance to date them! "Angie said. She and Allie screamed again.

"Girls! Shut up! Oh come on, don't expect too much like you dating the JBros. Maybe they were just forced by Big Rob to Make us say yes." I told them; gosh I can't believe this myself.

"Well, if they were just forced to, they wouldn't have helped us this morning." Allie defended. She really doesn't like to lose in an argument.

"They're just being kind so that we'll really say yes. After all, who couldn't resist those hot brothers." I slapped my mouth again after those words slipped. God, I'm getting that love bug for them. Curse you uncontrobable mouth!

Allie and Angie gave me those looks like it meant you're busted look!

"Hot Brothers ei?! Yeah, Andie you really don't want to date them." Angie said at the same time Allie gave me the slaps in my arm.

"I don't!"

"You do!'

"I do not!"

"You do to!"

"I'm not dating any of those freaking brothers because they are so hot and gorgeous! I am not! What the heck, why did we end up fighting if we'll, oh wait, you'll be dating the Jonas Brothers? Mom and dad haven't said a word yet!"

"They will say yes eventually after they meet Big Rob."

"How can you say so?"

Even before Allie can answer back, Mom and Dad came to our room again.

"So, what's on your mind, Mom and Dad? Will you let us?"

"We told you we should meet Big Rob first and this thing was on our front door."

Dad shoved us a white envelope, it was an invitation.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 7: The Art of Hating Dresses**_

Allie read the invitation out loud.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tiu, I would like to invite you and your lovely daughters for a fancy dinner in Century Restaurant (Sorry, I don't know any fancy restaurants in the U.S, I'm from the Philippines) at 7:00pm tonight. We will be discussing my side of liking your daughters' talents to be held by my own. I hope that you will consider this invitation. Rob Marley."

"Are we going?" I asked.

"It's a fancy invitation Andie, we should go. Dress up and we'll leave after an hour." Mom answered. Then they left us in our room to dress up.

*

Oh, I hate dressing up!

"Andie! Be still! I might accidentally iron your ear!" Angie said. She was all dressed up already. She wore the light green strapless dress with matching gold sandals with heels up, up and away!

"Andie, be sure to do those curls perfectly! I want to be dashing in the restaurant, boys might spot me." Allie said. I was curling her hair at the same time Angie iron mine.

Allie wore this cute floral-printed tube dress. She had her red pumps ready. I thought they were both over dressed for a fancy dinner.

"Why are so over dresses? It's just dinner on Century Restaurant." I said, getting more and more irritable because I wasn't used of pampering myself too much.

"It's a fancy, stress the word 'fancy' if you don't get it Andie. A fancy dinner! And we need to be presentable because this might be the big break we've been waiting for."

I left the bathroom and gone straight to the closet to pick my clothes.

Hell, I'm not wearing a bloody dress!

I chose a red shirt and a matching pink cardigan, then white skinny jeans. I slipped on some high cut white chucks.

Angie and Allie practically screamed when they saw what I wore.

"Why the hell are you wearing those?! Didn't I tell you it's a fancy dinner we'll be going?! Andie, be mature!" Allie said as she dragged me to the closet again. She picked out a yellow halter dress and practically shoved it in my hands. Angie took some black ballet shoes to match with it.

"I'm not wearing this!"

"Yes, you will! Angie, help me!"

"Oh no, I'm not! You can't make me!"

We had our little cat fight, and yeah, because I was the weakest link, they had me on the dress!

"There! You're so cute when we dress you up little sis!"

"I told you I'm not your little sis!"

"But still, you look so cute on dress! You should wear dresses more often."

"No way! This will be the first and last!"

"I don't think so. Of course, famous people always need to look presentable on cam."

"Can't you look descent on shirts and jeans?!"

"Nope! Dresses are always essential for celebrities."

"We're not celebrities, as I know!"

"We'll be sooner."

Good thing our Mom came into our room and called us already, or else hell will break loose!

We rode the car and drove off to the restaurant. There were a few people, in their very casual attire.

"Now, are you comfortable that you look descent on that dress?" Allie asked, I didn't answer back because she's right. I wouldn't have gone out of the car if I did wear the shirt and jeans.

We entered the restaurant and asked the receptionist where Big Rob was.

"Please follow me…"

We followed him into a private room, and there he was,

Oh, wait, wrong, there THEY were… Big Rob stood up to shake hands with our parents.

"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Tiu, girls. Please, have a seat." Big Rob said as he motioned us to the table, then THEY stood up.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Tiu, girls, let me introduce to you, The Jonas Brothers. They are my talents too."

"Do they really have to be here?" I whispered, but that was what I thought I did. They heard me, so they looked at me. My sisters looked angry the most.

"Sorry…" I said as I let my hair cover my face.

Big Rob motioned our Mom and Dad next to his seat and then us to the left of the seats, Angie and Allie sat next to out Mom.

The last seat that was meant was next to Joe…

Yeah, I sat next to Joe again.

"Hey Andie." He said softly, I think it was only me who've heard it. I looked at him and gave him one of my precious smiles that I don't usually let anybody see.

*

We had a really fancy dinner. Our parents and Big Rob talked about everything they need to know. The thing that made us happy was that our parents said yes to Big Rob. Soon, we will be signing contracts!

All three of us practically screamed when they answered yes. Of course, we're happy! Who wouldn't scream if you'll going to be living the dream, DUH?!

Even the Jonas Brothers looked very pleased that our parents agreed. Kevin switched places with Allie to talk with Angie, that makes it Allie, Nick, Joe, Me, Kevin and Angie.

Yeah, all three of us had our dreams come true at that moment.

I excuse myself to the powder room. I needed to breathe because Joe practically took my breath away, GOD!

"What the heck are you thinking Andie, woooooohhhhhh…. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It's just a freaking cute guy! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale,wooooooohhhhhh….." yeah, I'm crazy. Hah!

When I got out of the powder room, he was there, standing near the door.

"You've got the wrong door mister, this is the ladies room." I said. Joe smile and stood in front of me.

"You're being the cute and funny one too."

My god, I'm so small! Why did I have to wear flats?! He was so tall! I'm just about his shoulder. I looked so small, oh yeah, definitely small.

"Why are you here? Spying on me?" I asked. Now, I'm really trying to be funny.

"Oh no, why would I spy on you? You're not hot."

"Ouch..."

"Haha! Why? Are you hot?"

"No, that's why I don't deserve to wear this freaking dress."

"Oh, you're wearing a dress! Now, that's hot!"

He stared closer to my face. I was getting those blushing vibes again.

**Joe's P.O.V**

She's so gorgeous when she does that blush. I never thought I'll find this 17 year old small girl totally gorgeous. When she walked in the room, I was dazzled to see her on a dress, a very cute yellow dress. I was falling for her.

Oh yeah, Joe's in love. Who would have thought of that?

"Hey Mister, you're making me blush!" she said.

"You're cute when you blush little girl.'

"I'm not a little girl anymore! My gosh! I'm always said to be a little girl! I'm freaking 17!" she screamed. She's still cute when she's mad. I took her hand, which was so cold.

"Why are you cold? It's not cold?" I asked. She let go of my hand.

"I'm not comfortable, sorry…." She said. I looked at her again, giving her my most tempting smile.

"Will you let me escort you out to the garden?" I asked, I think she had second thoughts as I asked her hand.

"What's on the garden?"

"I don't know…"

"Joe, you're crazy."

"I know. That's why all girls love me!"

"Really? I don't love you…"

"Ouch…"

"Haha! Come on, you might cry if I don't go."

She took my hand and pulled me. I know, she likes me too.

**Back in Andie's P.O.V**

When he held my, I was scared that I might actually fall for him. He's being so sweet to me and everything.

I was uncomfortable when he held my hand because the only man I hold hands with is my Dad!

Yeah, I never had a boyfriend. I was single since birth. Yeah, totally pathetic. That was the reason I was uncomfortable.

But who can resist a hot, gorgeous guy asking you out to the garden. Yes, I can't! so, I took it and pulled him out to the garden, which was,

"This isn't the garden! This is the back door!" I said.

"You pulled me to the wrong way. The garden is the other way around." Joe said, laughing at me.

Yea, I'm so pissed off! I was humiliated! Arrgg!!

"Let's just go back, they might wonder where we are.' He said.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 8: Surprise! Surprise!**_

The next morning, I woke up the earliest. I was bombarded by Angie and Allie asking what happened to Joe and me.

Flashback:

"Nothing happened! We just talked, he's being nice." I said, but Angie and Allie didn't believe.

"You're always in denial. It's so obvious that Joe likes you.' Allie said. Angie nodded.

"No, he doesn't. He said I should have not wore that a dress because it burns his eyes." I lied. Haha! If they only knew how long I blushed because he told me I look gorgeous.

"You're just a bad liar Andie. Kevin said he thinks you should wear dresses more often." Angie said.

"Nick thinks you're beautiful too." Allie added.

"You two are the bad liars."

"No, really! I think Nick likes you." Allie said.

"Look Allie, Nick… he's all yours! If he likes me, he'll like you too because DUH?! We have the same everything! And Angie, I'll kill Kevin the next time I see him."

"Why?"

"Because he said he likes me on dresses, which mean he's totally checking me out."

"Oh Andie, you're really immature." Angie said.

End Flashback.

Last night was a nonsense fight. But I just made a bunch of wee comments so that they'll forget everything, after all I don't want my sisters to get mad at me because I get too much attention.

Our parents weren't in the house anymore. They left a sticky note.

"Dear Princesses, don't leave the house. Big Rob will be going here. He needs to talk with you and he said he'll give some surprise. Surprise! Surprise! Be good! Love, Mom and Dad."

What does Big Rob wanted to tell us?

Ring! Ring!

I snatched the phone and leaned on the door.

"Hello?"

"Is this Allie, Angie or Andie?"

"It's Andie… who are you?"

"Andie! The moody Tiu with a face that is always frowning!"

What the hell? Who is this?!

"Hey! Are you a prank caller?! Why the hell do you know my name?!"

"Too moody indeed, open the door."

"What?!"

The doorbell rang twice. Then the freaking person outside rang it like a mad man continuously.

"Bloody hell." I dropped the phone and ran to the door.

There stood a guy, oh wait, can I say GAY in our doorsteps. I can tell he's a gay because he's so like that guy, or gay, I queer eye. The blonde one.

"Oh my gosh! You're so small too! Big Rob said you're 17, you look like 11! And tsk, tsk, the hair color is already washed out, you're hair need so many treatment little girl. Too skinny too." He said. I just stood in front of him totally not understanding what's happening.

"Who are you by the way?" I asked, totally irritated early in the morning.

At that moment, Angie and Allie came downstairs too. As usual, they gay guy saw them also.

"Oh! So this is Angie and Allie! Who's Angie?" he asked. I looked at Angie who was confused also.

"I'm Angie."

"Tsk, tsk. Too skinny too! Too small and the hair is too long! But you are way better than Andie here. And this is Allie! Skinny, too small but the hair is okay. You girls need major treatments!"

"Okay, will just please tell us who are you first?!" I asked, the gay guy handed me his hand in a so gayyish way! Eeww!

"Rob sent me to prettify you three, and give you personality check up Andie! Before you become celebrities, you need to be descent and presentable, so I'll be doing you a major, major make over!" he said, the waved outside. We saw 20 or more people with a truck full of clothes, shoes, 3 vanity dressers and tons of make-up.

All three of us just had our jaws drop down.

Soon after all the equipments were inside, people started pulling us inside and sitted us each on the vanity dressers. I watched on the mirror as the make-up artists, stylists, whatsoever started gathering things in front of me. I was not used on being pampered and style this much.

"Hi Andie! I'm Gina; I'll be your personal wardrobe stylist. This is Abby, your make-up artist; Dionne. Your hair dresser and Tina, she'll do your manicure and pedicure."

"Whoa!" that's the only freaking word that escaped my mouth.

Angie and Allie were just on my sides. Both of them are being surrounded by people too. It was totally big surprise this early. Big Rob wants us to be stars.

As Tina does my nails and Gina checking colors for me, Dionne asked what I want to do on my hair.

"Nothing…"

"No, no, there should be fixings."

"I don't want to do anything on my hair, just let it flow naturally." I said. I had my hair like this for years now and I don't want to lose it. I like it being long.

But the freaking gay gave me those dying looks.

"It will be better to cut your hair, you three have long hairs that people won't know who is Andie, Allie and Angie." He said.

"Well, then cut Angie and Allie's hair. I'll keep mine long." I demanded.

"No way!" Angie and Allie chorused.

"Okay fine, be it that way, they are the stars."

Just after half an hour I was done with my manicure, pedicure, and hot oil treatment in my hair and make-up. Gina pulled me in the clothes rack they bought inside the house.

"Would you like dresses or pants?" she asked, there is no way I'll wear another dress!

"Pants… I'm allergic to dresses."

"Good choice rock princess. Would you like colored or black tights?"

"Tights looks uncomfortable, I'll choose the yellow checkered one. And I think that white tank top will be good also."

"Nice… maybe next time you won't need me anymore."

"Well, we can't say for now. I might need some help if its dresses we're talking about."

"I think you'll look amazing in every dress you'll wear."

"But believe me; you'll never see me wear one again."

"Well, we can't say that for now."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs that you recognize which are used in the story. All I own are my characters and some songs I wrote myself. Happy reading! Hope you'll like it..

_**Chapter 9: If We Fall In Love**_

"OMG! I felt like a star after that make-over!" Allie said. She was on a black mini skirt with matching pink shirt saying 'I'll rock your world' paired with pink high cut chucks.

Angie on the other hand had been watching herself on the mirror for the longest time. She was wearing a red checkered men's blouse tucked under a black tights and with a pair of black boots.

"I can't believe all of this. It's a dream come true! Yay!" Allie said again, now settling on the couch beside me.

"What do you think we'll do?" I asked.

"Maybe photo shoot for our debut album!"

"FYI. We still haven't recorded any songs yet!"

"Oh, well then, maybe we'll ne recording today."

I thought of what Allie said, if we will be recording today. That really means it's the start or our career as Big Rob's talents.

"I'm kind of nervous with that." I said. Angie and Allie looked at me without any guessing that I'm not joking.

"I feel nervous with all of these. What if we make Big Rob down? What if we're not good investments?" I said again in a worried tone.

"Andie, you shouldn't think like that. You, alone, are a great artist. Your voice, your songs are absolutely amazing! I doubt that you'll let Big Rob down. He believes at us, that we'll make this dream inside of us a reality. He believes at you, Andie."

"Thanks Angie"

"You're welcome sister"

"Awww… group hug!" we ended up laughing with each other and then,

BEEP! BEEP!

All three of us looked at the windows and had our eyes all wide open. There was a black limo parked right in front of the house!

"Nice! That's a better surprise! I've always dreamed of riding a limo!" I said as a matter of fact. I really do!

I ran to open the door and decided to bombard the big limo when I saw the limo's door open.

Angie and Allie squealed silently their hearts out.

The Jonas Brothers came out of the limo walking towards us. All three of them gave those worth to die for smiles.

"Looking great Andie" Joe mentioned. I was so amazed that I haven't felt that Joe was close to me and that we're both left alone in the doorsteps. The rest of them were in the lounge. Angie and Allie were telling Kevin and Nick their early surprise.

"You alright there Andie?" Joe asked, looking at me intently.

I once, again, had those butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, come in."

Joe and I followed the rest of them in the lounge. I the realized the whole place was a mess.

Joe found the dresses and teased me to wear one.

"Even if that's the last thing left in my closet, I'll never wear it! I'll go naked if I have to."

"You will?!"

"Of course no, you perv! I was just joking. But still, I'm not going to wear any of those again."

Joe laughed his heart out making the rest of them laughing at me.

I can't hate them actually for laughing at me. Hmph.

"Well, are we gonna just laugh like this all day?" I asked them, irritably.

"Well, no, we'll be recording today. Big Rob asked us to fetch you girls." Kevin said.

"Sweet! Plus, a limo, double sweet!" I said. All three of them looked at me again. Am I that different?!

"Why? I haven't ridden on a limo before, I was just excited."

"Well let's go and ride on the limo little Andie." Joe teased again as he walked towards me, asking for my hand. It was cute in a romantic way, but he called me little Andie again! Arrgg!

But I took his hand anyway. He's Joe Jonas!

*

After that limo ride, which was totally hyper all the way, we reached the recording place.

Butterflies started roaming on my stomach. Yes, I'm nervous.

As we reached the recording studio, Joe talked with me.

"Andie, are you nervous?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Why?"

"I don't think I can sing well right now. Oh, I don't want to let Big Rob down."

"Andie, look at me."

I did look at him. I think those butterflies tripled in my stomach.

"Just breathe and relax. Don't worry; your sisters are with you. Me also, I'll be standing next to you."

"That won't make me relax."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"What you said?"

"I said you'll make me relax… I hope,"

Joe took my hand again and we walked together in the studio. Upon entering, we met Big Rob who looked at us instantly, right aiming on my and Joe's interlocked hands. I quickly took my hand away.

Big Rob gave that wicked smile and asked,

"Are you together now?"

"What?"

"Are you sick?! Me and Joe?! No way!"

Big Rob laughed, he found the answer very showbiz. Nice Andie.

"It's just you look amazingly cute as a couple. That's a pretty good compliment." Big Rob said. But for me, it was not. It made me blush in front of them. That sucks.

"Andie is too young for me." Joe said, I nodded as an agreement.

"He's way too old for me… totally not compatible. Right, Sir Joe?"

"Oh yes, definitely little Andie."

Big Rob just laughed out loud with our mocking issues. He waved us over to the enter in the recording booth.

"Ladies First…"

"Well, thank you…"

In the booth, neither Kevin and Nick nor Allie and Angie were there.

"I thought we're recording? Where are the others?"

"You and Joe will be recording the duet first, then we'll be recording the instrumentals from the rest of the band, mix it together and viola! The debut single of The Felicity featuring the Jonas Brothers." Big Rob said.

"Wow, I can't believe all of what you just said." I said. Joe and Big Rob looked at me and smiled. They believed at the Felicity, they believed in me. Angie was right.

"So, are you ready Andie?" Joe asked. I just looked at him and smiled.

I know I can do this, because I'm with Joe. He'll help me.

I took the headphones and looked at the song that we'll be singing.

"If we fall in love rehearsals, take 1"

The cue music was on, Joe was ready. I know I'm ready. Then, Big Rob signaled, it was my turn. I started singing.

**Andie:**

_There will be no ordinary days for you_

_If there is someone who cares like I do_

_You have no reason to be sad anymore_

_I'm always ready with a smile with just one glimpse of you_

**Joe:**

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who will love you for sure_

**Both:**

_So, if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_

**Andie:**

_You can watch sad movies in a different light_

_So I'll be right there beside you, hugging you oh so tight_

**Joe:**

_Your hands will never feel so cold and empty again_

_Coz I will keep on holding on and won't let go_

_Oh, I'll never let you go_

**Andie;**

_You don't have to search no more_

_Coz I am someone who will love you for sure_

**Both:**

_So, if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_

**Andie:**

_Feels so good when you're around_

_One smile from you makes my day so bright_

**Both:**

_So, if we fall in love, maybe we'll sing this song as one_

_If we fall in love, we can write a better song than this_

_If we fall in love, we will have this melody in our heads_

_If we fall in love, anywhere with you would be a better place_

Singing my heart out felt so good! All the nervousness inside me disappeared.

I looked at him and saw that breath taking smile again.

"You're so good Andie! That's a way very interesting song, I can feel this is gonna be a big hit! By the way Andie, you're blushing tomato red." Big Rob joked again.

I gasped and covered my face. Curse you Big Rob! You're making me more obvious!

"You always make Andie blush Joe. Haha!"

"She's cute when she does."

"Stop it please! Oh,.. I'm gonna die blushing in front of everyone if you won't stop!" I screamed out that made Big Rob and the others laugh again.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me a comment! It will make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Lip gloss**_

After our recording, it was their turn to record the instrumentals. Big Rob shoved Joe and I in another room. Joe had flung on the comfy couch and turned on his laptop. I sat next to him and held on my stomach.

"My stomach is demanding that I get food instantly or I'll die." I told him, but he didn't move or tell me where to get food.

"Fine… I'll starve to death." I had my fainting looks with matching eyes closed. Yeah, I'm a drama queen! Haha! Joe shook me instantly.

"What were you saying?"

"I said I'm hungry… where can I get food?"

"Well, I have some clubhouse here. I'll share it with you, just a minute."

"My stomach can't wait any longer. What are you doing there anyway? Let me see!"

I squeezed myself close to him that his smell instantly made me love him. He smelled so good.

I looked at the screen and found my facebook account.

"Hey! What are you doing in my site?!"

"Nothing… I just want to know you better."

"You're just checking out my pictures!" I took the laptop away from him and closed my account instantly.

"I'm not done yet!"

"You can ask me everything you want to know later, I'm starving!"

Joe just stared at me as I snatched one of the sandwiches. Then, he grabbed one too and ate it with me.

We were still in that position; so close that we can both hear who munches faster. Haha! Just joking.

"Andie?" Joe said, he finished his first one that fast! Then, he grabbed another one.

"Are you sure you chewed what you ate?! You know, you should chew your food 20 times before swallowing."

"Don't worry, I work out you see, the carbs will burn soon."

"What are you going to say anyway?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Tulips. They look so beautiful."

"Favorite color?"

"White. Matches everything."

"Favorite season?"

"Winter, I love the snow and ice skating."

"Favorite song?"

"Right now? 'If we Fall in Love' of course! Haha!"

"Nice choice! Favorite Jonas Brothers' song?"

"Hmm… let me think… I like the 'Lovebug' song. The lyrics are so cute."

"Favorite Jonas brother?"

"Figures. Who am I closest to?!"

"Nick…"

"Crazy. I haven't had a descent talk with Nick yet."

"Why? Do you like Nick?"

"I like those curls. So cute!"

"Ouch…"

"Why?"

"You don't like me. You like Nick, and I can feel that you like Kevin too because of those locks."

Joe was a drama king too! Haha! His face was so priceless with that darn drama king facials! Haha!

"Okay, okay! I like you! Don't cry big boy."

"Well, I like you too Andie."

I stopped munching and looked at him. That was serious!

"Why?"

"Nothing… Nothing…"

I was done eating my first sandwich but when I was to grab another one again, all sandwiches were gone!

"You ate everything?! That fast?! Now, I hate you…" I said. Joe just smiled as he held his stomach.

"I'll treat you later, don't worry."

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll have a date."

"What?!"

"Just joking little girl! Haha!"

"You're crazy!" I pushed him out then laughed. It felt really good.

Joe turned to me and stared. He gave me that serious look that stopped me from smiling.

"W-why?" I said. He leaned on closer to me that made me back off instantly.

"What are you doing?!"

"You lost all your lip gloss in your lips." He said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He's concerned with my lip gloss?! Haha!

"You're really crazy Joe!" I said, laughing out loud.

He got up and have gone to the dresser then snatched on some lip gloss tube. He sat down next to me again and faced me. He held my jaw and started putting some lip gloss on my lips. I just stared at him with all that I can stand. He was so close to me that I thought I can hear his heart beat next to mine. His smell lingered on me more and I can't help fall for it.

"There! It's perfect again! Now, you put some on mine." Joe said.

"Wait, what?!" I said to his face.

"I put some lip gloss on you; you put some on mine too."

"You wear lip gloss?"

"Well, I won't ask you to put some on me if I don't."

"Whoa?! Are you gay?!"

"What?! No! Totally straight. It's just I love how my lips sparkle with the gloss. My make-up artist puts lip gloss on me and the fans love it!

"You're so full of yourself."

I quickly snatched the tube and held on his jaw. I looked closely to his lips. He must be good kisser.

"Hey, you're blushing again."

"I know, and I don't care. Now, hold still!"

I started putting on lip gloss to his lips. I'm not good on putting it to others so I missed so spot. I quickly took it out that made me touch his lips. They were so soft that I wonder how it felt on mine.

God! What are you thinking Andie?!

I can't move a muscle away from him. I got caught in that brown eyes that made me melt all of a sudden.

"Who was your first kiss Andie?"

It was a random question that I don't know if I should answer or not. He looked too serious to know the answer to his question.

"I haven't had one yet." I was surprised that I answered back that instant.

"WHOA!!!" I heard them all screamed.

Both of us quickly away from each other then looked at them.

"Come on kids… let's give them some privacy." Big Rob said.

"I knew they like each other and hit it soon." I heard Kevin said.

Oh that was embarrassing!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The so called 'Date'**_

It was so hard for me to face all of them. But Joe wasn't.

I was quickly bombarded by their questions, even if Joe was with me.

"Are you together now?" Allie asked.

"No!" I quickly answered.

"Well, then why were you kissing?" Kevin asked.

"Excuse me, we were not kissing! We were putting some lip gloss when you came in! We're totally not kissing!" I defended.

Joe just laughed. He isn't that supportive type.

"Why did you put some lip gloss? You both did put some on! Haha!" Nick said.

"Joe insisted that I put some on. He put some on mine-,"

"HE put some on YOU?!" Angie squealed. I should not have said that, darn mouth!

"Yes, then I put some on him."

"YOU DID?!" Kevin and Nick chorused. Joe laughed again.

"God, why are you laughing?!" I screamed at him.

"You're funny. You shouldn't have told them." he said.

"Fine! I'm not talking anymore."

And I shut my mouth, I was done talking. Yet, they seem not contented with those questions and answers.

"Now, let's ask Joe. Why did you put some lip gloss on her?" Kevin asked.

"She just look so cute with lip gloss." He answered. That was pathetic.

"You asked her to put some on you?" Nick asked now.

"Yes. Dude, is this a show interview? You don't have to know everything." He answered again. With that one, I laughed.

"Okay, okay. Last question, were you going to kiss Andie?" Nick asked.

Joe took a while before he answered. Was he going to kiss me that's why he asked me who my first kiss was?

"I was…"

It was a soft answer, but I completely heard it.

Joe wanted to kiss me. That was surprising!

All of them were screaming and laughing, then had their own issues to them.

I slowly looked at Joe that was looking at his hands. I noticed his purity ring his left hand.

Then, I saw his hand moved and into mine. Joe stood up and took me to run with him.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I heard Nick screamed, but we were out of the room already, we entered the elevator.

Once in the elevator, I started talking.

"Where the heck are we going?"

"I'm hungry again, let's have a lunch date."

"Did I say yes already?"

"I know you're still hungry."

I was, so I didn't answer anymore.

"Now, it's an official date okay?" he asked again.

"Okay, it's a date." I answered, and then looked at him.

Joe again gave me that smile which I can resist.

*

"Where do you wanna eat?" Joe asked, soon I noticed he's all out as a rock star in public.

"You're not gonna disguise or something?" I asked.

He took some glasses from his pocket and wore it.

"That won't fool the fans and paparazzi! You just look geeky! Haha!"

"They won't recognize me, don't worry."

"I don't believe you. Give me a hat and jacket; I'm the one who'll disguise." I said. He quickly took off his jacket that revealed his toned muscles.

"You look sexy! Haha! Where will we get a hat? You don't wear one?"

"I have a beanie here in my pocket,"

"Now, I look odd. Haha!"

"Are you sure you wanna go out in public like that?"

"No, I change my mind."

I took off his things and gave it back to him.

"Come on, I'm starving." Joe said.

It was amazing that no paparazzi, no fan girl approached us and bombarded Joe. We reached a restaurant and ate inside, still no one approached and took pictures, or that's just what I thought?

"Thanks for the treat.' I said as I soon put the fork down.

"You're welcome." Joe said, soon putting his fork down too.

"So… you're right, they don't recognize you with those glasses. Cool!"

"I told you. I've done this a million times."

"On dates too?"

"Well, yeah. But you're the first girl who has thought of disguising herself on a date with me."

"Well that's for safety. I don't want to be a talk in the magazine. 'Joe Jonas with mysterious girl'. That would suck."

"Andie, you're gonna be a celebrity. Gossips are part of this life. You can't run off of it..."

"How do you deal with gossips and issues?"

"We don't have that much gossip but they do some have new ones every day. Sometimes, we answer what we really feel about it but sometimes we just ignore them. Answering all those questions would be a waste of time. Time is more precious than any of those."

"That's cool. I don't think I can handle issues like that."

"You should Andie, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"You'll be the headline every day. That sucks even more."

I just sighed. I knew it all along. Popularity has its price also. But I believe that I and my sisters won't be like those stupid teens that will do drugs and such embarrassments.

"Don't worry. I'll be always next to you. They'll never dare to harm you and your sisters."

"Thank you Joe."

"You're always welcome."

Silence surrounded us for the first time that made me curious with the kiss again.

I'm too afraid to open it up, I know I can't.

But I think Joe is a mind reader.

"I'm sorry if I told everyone that I wanted to kiss you." He said. I didn't respond because I don't know what I should say.

"And I'm sorry if I've asked who your first kiss was. I didn't know what I was thinking that moment. Haha!"

"I wasn't thinking back too so I spilled that I haven't been kissed yet. Don't laugh! I still think that I'm too young to have a boyfriend. I only hold hands with my father, I often blush tomato red when in front staring at you and I'm still immature like you."

"I'm not immature, I'm just crazy. Haha!"

"You're crazy and immature Joe, but cute!" we laughed.

"I bet Angie and Allie are not like you." He said.

"Of course not. Allie is out going and Angie is too witty and clever for everything. I was never out going or witty conversations with boys. All I do is get mad quickly and be stubborn, kind of boyish too not like my sisters, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, it's like you'll go on a war if they hurt your sisters."

"DUH?! Of course I will! They're like 1/3 of my life and we should always have each other's back."

"More like us. Fame should not get over us. That's what our parents told us."

"That's nice. Your parents should meet my folks. They'll like each other."

"I know they'll meet soon."

"By the way Joe, who's your favorite Tiu?!"

Joe looked at me and then started laughing. I was smiling at him. I have to know!

"Of course Allie! She's the hyper one like me! Haha!" he said in between his laughs.

"Ohh… I knew it."

"But I bet you don't know this."

"Oh yeah, I don't know anything if you won't tell me right away!"

"Don't get mad. I like you more. I like your blush and I'm in love with your voice. That makes Joe Jonas in love with Andie Tiu." He was serious; I felt it as every word was heartfelt.

Can I deny I don't like him?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: For Her**_

After that recording day and that date Joe and I had, we haven't seen the Jonas Bothers for a while. They were shooting a video away from L.A but still Joe and I kept in contact with each other.

As for the Felicity, the recorded single won't come out for a week or so. Big Rob also informed us that soon as the Jonas Brothers' schedule are okay, we'll start shooting our first music video. He also informed us that the Felicity was casted in Camp Rock 2.

"Surprised with that surprise?! We asked the producers to put you in because you're our band's band mate." Joe said. We were talking on webcam over yahoo chat.

"Joe! Thank you so much! It was a huge surprise for us! We practically wrecked our room upon hearing that good news."

"We know you'll like it."

"Oh I don't know what to say right now. I'm still out of words."

"That's okay. You can hug me oh so tight once we get back."

"Sure, if that's all you want!"

"So, how are you doing there without me?"

"Oh my life is boring without you.' I said sarcastically, he laughed out loud.

"Just joking! I'm normal in the eyes of people who don't know me and still the other way around to you and my sisters and the rest of the Jonas."

"Haha! That's crazy. But I really do miss talking and laughing with you Andie."

"We talk on our iPhones, we talk online, and do you want me to send airmails too?"

"No, I mean, talking to you personally. I want to see you really soon. If I can only fly back right at this moment I will, just to talk with you."

"You sound so romantic with those lines Joe."

"That's because I meant every word I said."

"Don't worry, we'll soon see and do crazy stuffs again."

"Haha! Yeah. Well, I need to go now. Bye Andie!"

"Bye Joe!" that ends our conversation. I kind of miss him personally too. I was just too shy to tell him how I felt right here.

I was to switch my laptop off when an email came.

It was from Joe

I clicked it open and it was a video.

It was Joe and he was holding up a guitar.

"This is for you little Andie.' He said as he started strumming.

**I set out tonight**

**Set out to find you**

**I set out tonight**

**Set out to find the smile in your eyes**

**For you are mine**

**And I am yours**

**I am your hero**

**I am your angel**

**I set out tonight**

**I'm right behind you**

**I'll be your guide**

**Through troubles that find you**

**Wherever you are**

**Never too far away**

**Wherever you are**

**Just say my name**

**So take my hand and walk with me**

**Take my hand and talk with me forever**

**You are mine forever**

**You are mine forever**

He ended the song, looked in the camera and said,

"I know you won't believe this and tell again that I'm crazy, but this one is for sure, I love you Andie Tiu. I really do…" that ends the video.

I was shocked with what I've just heard. Joe?! In love?! With me?!

My heart beats so fast, it felt so good to hear him say it. I really do like it. I know I like him too, but love him? Can this be love? Not just any crush or something? I wasn't sure on what I'm feeling right now.

Can this really what love is?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Stranded

It's exactly 4 days, 8 hours, 43 minutes and 15 seconds since my last talk with Joe and after that confession. I really, really, really want to talk with him!

But he didn't call me or anything after that 'I love you Andie Tiu' thing. I knew he was shy after that, just maybe. That's why I wanted to talk with him and tell him what I really feel.

I don't want to do it on iPhones or over chat; I want to tell him personally.

The bar asked us to perform for the last time. Jeffrey knew the Felicity had a big break now. And he was all supportive, after all, his bar made our band famous.

"Jeffrey, we just wanted to thank you for everything. The Felicity won't get discovered if it wasn't for this bar. We'll miss performing here with all those people who like us." Angie said

"Oh girls, you were my lucky charms! Everything changed in this bar when your band came. Everyone will miss you so much, you know that!" Jeffrey said between his sobs.

"Oh you're making me cry too!" Allie said, and then hugged Jeffrey. They cried together. Well, you can't blame their feelings because this place really means a lot for us.

Once Allie and Jeffrey was done crying, we went to the stage and got ready.

"Good Evening everyone." I started, "We've been absent from performing here for a while because of a very good excuse. Our band got discovered by a talent manager and Felicity and their company already signed contracts. The Felicity will leave soon for Hollywood."

There was a loud cry out from the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU FELICITY!!!" someone screamed.

"We love you all also. We'll always cherish all this good times in this bar.' Angie said.

"Don't worry, you'll see us again, just not personally though, once we get to Hollywood. But we promise that you're the best fans ever." Allie said.

The crowd cheered again. It's true; they were the best fans we've got.

"So this last song we'll sing is something I just had not long ago. It kind of means something for me. This song is for all of you, but especially to that someone I feel is not that far away from me." I said.

The Angie and Allie started playing.

**You know it only breaks my heart**

**To see you standing in the dark**

**Alone, waiting there for me to come back**

**I'm too afraid to show**

**If it's coming over you**

**Like it's coming over me**

**Crashing like a tidal wave**

**Drags me off to sea**

**I wanna be with you**

**If you wanna be with me**

**Crashing like a tidal wave**

**I don't wanna be stranded**

**So baby come back to me**

**So baby come back to me**

I do need Joe at that moment. I wanted him to hear me singing that song that was meant for him.

**I can only take so much**

**The tears are turning me to us**

**I know, you're waiting there for me**

**to come back**

**I'm too afraid to show**

**If it's coming over you**

**Like it's coming over me**

**Crashing like a tidal wave**

**Drags me off to sea**

**I wanna be with you**

**If you wanna be with me**

**Crashing like a tidal wave**

**I don't wanna be stranded**

**So baby come back to me**

**So baby come back to me**

**Coming over you, coming over me**

**Coming over you, yeah**

**I miss you, I need you**

**Without you, I'm stranded**

**I love you, so come back**

**I'm not afraid to show**

I then ended the song. But all I really want was Joe standing right in front of me

He needs to know everything

*

"Andie, are you alright? You're quiet?" Angie asked. We were on our way home riding on a cab.

"She's always quiet. Haha!" Allie said. "But she's not like that when she's with Joe. Am I right Andie?"

"Guys, just… well, never mind." I didn't know what to say. Everything Allie said was true. I was different towards Joe, he knows what's the real me inside.

"Andie, that song you sang was meant for Joe, right?" Angie asked seriously.

"She can't deny the fact that she likes Joe now. Oh, our little Andie is blossoming!" Allie teased again.

I just sighed and smiled at them. Even if I don't answer, they understand what I do feel. Triplet's instinct.

Not later on, we reached the house and I noticed it was dark.

"Why is it dark?" I asked. As I looked at Allie and Angie, they seem to be tensed up.

"Well, we forgot to tell you Mom and Dad said they have a meeting with Big Rob tonight about the movie. You know, they need to know everything."

"Oh-okay…" but when I was to check the door, "Wait, its open…"

"Maybe, well, maybe they forgot to lock it." Allie said.

"Are you nuts? They never forget to lock every door in this house." I was getting nervous. There might be a robber inside.

I looked at the bushes in the side of the door and found my Dad's baseball bat. I played baseball once in 2nd year high school.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with that bat?!" Angie screamed, but I shushed her down.

"Shh! The robber might hear you and run away. If I catch that freaking man, I'll beat him to pieces." I slowly opened the door and slowly walked inside.

"Andie! Stop! You might actually kill them with that bat!"

But that didn't make me stop. It's a crime it break inside a house you don't own so they deserve to get killed. Well, I'm not that brutal though.

"Andie wait, you'll gonna hurt them." Angie said.

"Why are you so darn concern with the robber?!" I screamed as I looked at them, I saw both of them smiling.

I frowned and was about to scream, but the lights lit up.

I felt scared, why did the lights turn on? Was Allie and Angie possessed?!

Slowly I turned around and I got shocked.

There, I saw more than 100 tulips in different colors in vases. It was all over the house!

And then I saw Joe, he was holding a bouquet of white tulips, smiling as he walked towards me.

I didn't know what to do, it was so awkward that I was on a swinging position I should not have been in a freaking one anyway.

"I thought you'll give me a hug when we see each other? I wasn't expecting that you'll beat me to pieces." He joked.

I quickly threw the baseball bat and jumped to hug him. I felt all my adrenaline rush to get close, really close to him.

"Is this the tightest hug you can give?!" Joe said. I then tighten my hug and he laughed. His arms snaked on my waist and held me oh so tight.

It was like a scene on a romantic movie, but I didn't expect it will get this too romantic once I get to see Joe again.

Soon, I saw Kevin and Nick with my sisters. They looked at us with glee.

"So you helped him get inside the house! That's why you're all tensed up that I might kill him with the bat. I thought you were possessed?!" I screamed at them. They just laughed out loud.

"You are crazy, Andie." Nick said.

"You actually ruined the plan for your surprise. Joe was supposed to say some cheesy lines, not the bat thing." Kevin said also. They were all laughing at me, but instead of getting mad, I joined the laugh.

"Come on you guys; let's leave them for their super cheesy moment. It even looks like they don't want to get separated anyway." Angie said. She shoved them all in the longue, away for us.

Once we are alone again, I looked at Joe.

"Why the heck are you here? Are you done with your shooting? And what's with the flowers?! It's not Valentine's Day?!"

"Can't you give flowers even if it's not Valentine's? You said you like tulips very much so I got them all for you."

"Ohh… Mom's gonna freak out when she sees these! It's like a flower boutique here! But still, it's all so romantic."

"This bouquet of white tulips here are the most special. These three were the last ones in the shop. It should have really meant I'll get them especially for you."

He gave me the 3 white tulips. Butterflies were bombarding my stomach again. I don't know what to say… it was all unexpected.

"Oh Joe, thank you so much! I don't know what to say but thank you." I said as I hugged him again.

"You didn't answer me, why are you here?" I asked again.

"Well, I can't wait for another week not seeing you so we shot the video oh so fast! Luckily we finished everything this afternoon. We immediately fly back in L.A." he answered.

"Good, I was ready to fly right where you were shooting."

We both laughed, and then got lost in each other's eyes again.

Should I tell him now? Am I sure of what I felt for him?

"Andie?"

"Hmm…"

"I was born to tell you I love you, and I am torn to do what I have to. To make you mine, stay with me forever." Joe said, every word instantly melted my heart.

"So that was the cheesy lines you're gonna say?!"

"Andie, you broke the romantic scene. You were supposed to tell me you love me too."

"So that means I'm not a good actress? Oh, goodbye camp rock 2!"

"Andie, not now…"

"Okay, okay… but Joe…" I sighed. I looked at his eyes again and I felt his plead, I need to be serious.

"Joe, do you really… I mean, do you really?"

"I do Andie. I love you. I really love you." He said softly.

"Joe, I don't know what I feel for you… I'm not sure…"

"You don't feel the same way as I do?"

"Joe, do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you see me? Do you feel your heart beat oh so fast when you look at me? Do you feel the vibes whenever we get too close to each other? Do your lips get swollen every time you see mine?"

"Every question you've asked, the answers are yes…"

"Then that means I feel the same way towards you too…"

"Do you?"

"I… kind of?"

Joe moved closer that we were just inches apart. He took my hand and intertwined it with both of his warm hands.

"You said you feel the same way as I do. Andie, I love you, do get what it is now?"

I looked closely to him, a smile lit up on my face. I know, I'm not wrong anymore, I'm sure with this.

"I think I love you too Joe…"

"You think?"

"No, I do really love you too Joe Jonas. No one can beat that!" I finally admitted it! Yes!

And without any second word, Joe filled the gap between us. His lips crashed on mine.

It was my first kiss.

Joe Jonas gave me my first kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Book of Firsts**_

Last night was like a fairytale ending, but I knew it was all just beginning. The first chapter of my life is just starting at that very moment I had my first kiss.

It felt great, totally out of words I can identify. He literally took my breath away as he kissed me last night.

I felt like Cinderella, finally finding her Prince Charming. I know, I'm too old for fairy tales but I believe my whole life is turning into one.

*

Back at the Jonas's House.

"Dude, you kissed Andie last night?!" Kevin asked. He and Nick had been interrogating Joe the whole day.

"Kevin, for the fifth time around Yes, I did! I like Andie a lot. She's beautiful and she makes me go crazy over her." Joe answered with a smile. Every time he thinks about Andie, he can't help feel those love bugs and happiness inside him.

"Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"Actually, not yet. I'm thinking of the perfect moment to ask her. She's having all her book of firsts; I want all her firsts to be special." Joe said.

"So, you're like her first love, first kiss and first everything?! Wow! That's cool!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I know. She's still very delicate. I don't want to break her heart. You guys, do you have any plans on dating Angie and Allie?" it's Joe's time to asked them. Kevin and Nick looked at each other and laughed.

"Joe, Angie is so young for me! But I like her. We have a lot in common and passion. I totally like her when she plays her guitar, totally pretty. I mean, all of them are pretty. If Angie wasn't 17, maybe I'll go ask her out." Kevin said indeed, he was too old for Angie.

"How about you Nick?" Joe asked. He, on the other hand, thought about it for a while. "Are you gonna date Allie or Selena?" Joe added.

Nick wanted to answer neither, but he knew it will cost him a lot of trouble, especially to Joe.

He likes another Tiu.

"Allie and Selena are both really pretty, but as for me, Allie is way cooler than Selena because she plays on a band and totally music inclined. Maybe… well, maybe I can get to date her in the future." Nick answered.

"It's gonna be a Jonas-Tiu clan, minus Kevin and Angie! Oh, it's gonna break her heart. You know Kevin, age doesn't matter at all." Joe teased and they all ended up laughing when Frankie came into their room.

"Can I go with you today wherever you will go? Please?!" Frankie said. He jumped onto Joe's bed and asked him.

"Well, we kinda have work Frankie."

"But I heard you're going shooting with your girls. Joe, you have a new girlfriend!" Frankie teased.

"Oh Frankie, you know every little silly things!"

"I want to meet your girlfriend Joe!"

"Okay, okay, you can come."

"Yes! I bet your girlfriend will like me more than you."

The older brothers laughed at the little one.

But Nick is kinda having a hard time laughing.

*

Back at the Tiu's house, it was their Mom who's been interrogating them.

"Angie, how's the band?" Mrs. Tiu asked.

"Prefect Mom. Nothing to worry about. Everything's fine."

"How is it working with the Jonas Brothers?"

"Well, all of them are very professional and oh so cute!" Allie answered. Mrs. Tiu giggled at her daughters.

"Andie…" she called. Mrs. Tiu knew that Andie was having romantic understandings with the middle Jonas.

"Mom, all those flowers where just gifts. Don't worry! I'll plant them all if you want me to, I just don't know if it'll still grow." Andie said, she wasn't mad at all.

"That's not it Andie, the flowers were really beautiful. It's like the house will be having a wedding." Mrs. Tiu said.

Angie and Allie laughed as they looked at Andie.

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing…"

"Andie, Allie, will you give me and Andie our own quality time together?" Mrs. Tiu said. Ngie and Allie nodded and headed out of the room.

"Now, it's 'Andie alone interrogating show with none other than Cecile Tiu, her Mother'" Andie joked. Mrs. Tiu smiled and then sat beside her daughter.

"Andie, do you want to talk about something?"

"Mom, we had a talk like this when we were 13. You had us to spill issues on you one by one and I ended up crying."

"Oh that was part of puberty, Andie. But now you're 17, you're way too different from the little Andie 4 years ago. You're much mature now."

"I'm mature?! Now, I believe because it's you who've said! Phew!"

Mrs. Tiu laughed again.

"Oh Andie, it's your time of blossoming. Is it because of a certain Jonas?"

"How'd you know?!" Andie didn't think of that answer.

"Oh Andie… even if you don't tell me everything like how you tell Andie and Allie all-"

"I don't tell them actually."

"Oh… Okay, even if you don't tell me everything, I know if you're in love. I've been through that also."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Andie?"

"Who was the first boy you fell in love with?"

"Hmm… that boy… he's the only boy who had my entire first. He made me go crazy in love with him. One day, he took me to the baseball field where he'd proposed. Now, that boy turned into a man who is very loving and caring to his family. I married that boy. Andie, your father is my first love."

Andie smiled at her Mom. Her parent's love story was never told to them before. Now that she knew it, she wanted to have a love story like it.

"Mom, do you think I can have a love story like that?" Andie asked.

"You know, I was already 24when I met your Dad and all those teenage years, I was not too serious about boys at all. But you Andie, you're still young to say that your first love can be your love forever." Mrs. Tiu said.

Andie thought about it. She might not have Joe as the man she'll live with forever. Her mom's right, she's still too young to say that.

"Just remember Andie, love takes time. You're still young; you don't have to be in a hurry."

"Yes Mom…"

"But it's Joe Jonas we are talking! You can give it a chance…" her mother joked and in return gave Andie a wink.

"Now I know where I got all those crazy genes…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: So cute!**_

The Felicity's schedule is fully booked today. Big Rob scheduled our shooting of the music video today, then after that, photo shoot for the album, then have some press conference about camp Rock 2, then records some songs again, then, oh it goes on and on! I don't think we will be able to sleep with all those things to do.

"So much to do, so little time… Come one girls!" the gay guy who broke the hell out of me before was with us again together with our own personal stylists. Our studio was so big; still, we were very crowded.

"Andie, you'll be wearing a dress." Gina said. I spun my chair too quickly that the eyeliner Abby was putting on me got way too long.

"What?! No frigging way!"

"But it's Big Rob's idea. After all, your music video is a prom theme one. You'll be wearing a dress."

"Noooooo….." I cried out loud.

She then handed me a pink chiffon dress and pumps just after my face and hair was done. I looked very different with my hair curled.

"If it wasn't just for Big Rob, I'll never wear this thing." I told Gina. She, on the other hand, laughed at what I said.

"You're a star now, be daring to wear dresses more often."

"You're like my sisters, always telling me that thing."

"Because it's the truth Andie. Stars always gets all glam up every day, believe me."

I just sighed as she told me that, then headed right in the changing room.

*

"Andie! You're in a dress without killing anyone! Thank God!" Allie cried out. Every staff laughed out loud.

"Ha! Joe's gonna swoon all over you again." Angie added.

"Yeah, yeah, enough said."

We all went out of the studio, and then we entered the studio where we'll shoot. The place was huge! It was all designed up for the prom theme and the extras where all ready in their costumes.

"Wow…" all three of us chorused.

I looked at the set but none of the Jonas Brothers were there, they still might be on the way.

At that moment, a little boy approached me. He's on a black tuxedo holding up a white tulip. He's so cute!

"Hi Andie! Someone wants to give this to you." The little boy said, I took the white tulip and read the card with it.

"Will you be my prom date?" it read. I looked at the boy that instantly flashed me the cutest smile ever!

"Joe's right! You are pretty!" the little boy said. I blushed out a bit on what the boy just said. Then I felt hands on my waist.

"Will you be my princess?" he whispered. I turned around and saw Joe's brown eyes. Instantly, I melted with it again.

"You know I'll say yes."

"Apparently no, you always answer something different. I was expecting you'll ask who that boy was."

"Well, I was really gonna ask that too."

"That's Frankie. He wants to meet you and all the girls."

"Oh so that's Frankie! He's so cute! I'll ask him to be my date."

"What?!"

"Just joking! Of course Joe, I want to be your date. But this isn't a real prom you know."

"You'll still be my date, we'll be singing together remember."

Everyone in the studio was gushing on us. Even Big Rob had a statement "Confess you're an item now!" it's crazy, I know. Both of us just laughed at them.

Joe took my hand and we walked right into the dance floor where pink and white balloons were scattered. The rest of the Felicity and the Jonas Brothers were in the stage, tuning their instruments.

"I remembered my first prom…" I said. Joe immediately looked at me and smiled.

"You're wearing a dress there, right?"

"Yeah, that's when I realized dress sucks. Our mom was so ecstatic that night she had us on bubble dresses, mine was white."

"Who was your date that night?"

"I wouldn't have a date if my mom didn't pair me out with one of her friend's son who happens to be a senior. We just danced for a couple of songs, but soon after our folks were out of sight, he left me for his senior friends. I just went home instead."

"Do you want me to beat that bloke out to pieces?"

"He's probably in College now, and I totally forgot his name. Haha!"

"You deserve someone better than that, plus, Prom was supposed to be happy and full of good memories."

"What was your prom like?"

"Normal, I had a pretty date, but not as pretty as you are."

"Oh just stop it! Haha!"

As soon as the band was ready, the shooting began. Lights and cameras filled the studio and it was circling throughout the place. Joe and I were doing the slow dance while singing and all. It really did felt like a real prom, it's just I never imagined I'll get the oh so hot Jonas to be my date.

Angie and Allie was having the time of their lives also as they rocked out the tune with Kevin and Nick. It's just they don't get the chance to dance closely with them, not like I did.

It was already late when the shooting was over. The photo shoot was rescheduled for tomorrow because it's too late.

"Thank God I'll be out of the frigging dress!" I screamed on the way to the changing room, but I saw Frankie with Nick so I stopped to chat with them.

"Hi Nick! Hello Frankie, I'm Andie Tiu…" I said as I hand me my hand, instead, he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Andie! I like you a lot, you're so pretty!" he said. I looked at nick and laughed.

"You're so cute! I can't believe I picked Joe when there's a cuter little Jonas!"

Nick laughed louder, Frankie then took my hand.

"Frankie, Kevin said Mom's looking for you in the lobby." Nick said. Quickly, Frankie said goodbye and ran away.

"I love your brother, can I keep him?" I asked Nick.

"He's not a pet Andie…"

"But he's so cute! You know, I really wanted a little brother but my mom can't get pregnant anymore because she's ligated already."

"Too bad… but you still have sisters."

"Can I trade them for Frankie?!"

Nick laughed out loud again.

"You're really funny Andie, pretty and funny…"

"You're like Joe, always teasing me."

"That's a compliment if you should know."

I looked at Nick and smiled. He smiled back and blushed, no wonder many girls like her!

"Oi! You blush crazy red too! Haha!"

Nick quickly turned around and looked away.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"

He immediately looked back and nodded.

"Tell me, do you like Allie?" I asked, Nick looked at his feet.

"Allie is pretty like you…"

"Ohhh… so… you like her?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but I like her in a way."

"In what way?"

"She totally rocks out when she's holding those drumsticks."

"Yeah, Allie's the coolest among us."

"I don't think so…"

"What is that?"

"Huh... Nothing…"

I looked at Nick again and smiled. It's good to know she likes Allie too. Perfect! I have a beautiful plan to get them together.

"Well, I need to go. I forgot to tear this dress off of me because of you and Frankie. Bye!"

I ran and waved goodbye to Nick.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Confused**_

I flung in the bed soon as we got home. I was so darn tired and the soles of my feet hurt like hell because of that pumps! But it's cool because I didn't look small in the music video.

My eyes were ready to close when my iPhone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Andie…."

"Joe! I'm sorry, I forgot to say goodbye to you. Angie and Allie really wanted to go home already because of American Idol."

"That's okay, I'm just missing you right now. What are you doing there?"

"Well, I just got on bed and the soles of my feet are darn aching."

"Someone needs foot massage…"

"Yeah, I bet you don't know how to do a foot massage."

"Want me to go there and do my hand miracle?"

"Ohh, that's so sweet! But no thank you, I'll just let it rest. I needed some sleep too or I will not be Andie for the photo shoot tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll let you sleep and have your beauty rest then."

"Bye Joe."

"Bye Andie. See you tomorrow." We then ended our conversation. I put my iPhone down and started to close my eyes, when it rang again. I bet Joe forgot to tell 'I love you'. Ha! Dream on!

"Hello?"

"Andie?"

"Nick?!"

"Yeah, it's Nick. Is it okay if I talk with you right now?"

"Sure, even though I really needed some sleep… anyway, what do you want to talk about? Career? Friends? Your brothers? Your folks? Ohh! Love life?! Girls?! Anything…"

"Even though you're so tired you're still funny…"

"Well, yeah, that's me…"

"It's about a girl I like…"

I came into my senses when he said it's about a girl he likes. I was expecting it was Allie.

"So… what's about this girl?"

"She likes someone else…"

That can't be right. Allie's not seeing anyone right now. She's actually totally in love with Nick.

"Nick, are you sure she's liking someone else?"

"I see them every day."

"This girl,. Is it Selena?"

"No…"

"Oh-Okay…" I'm right, it's Allie. But she doesn't have a boyfriend right now! Unless, it's Angie he likes. Angie and Kevin are tight right now.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"That's kinda what I'm asking for an advice."

"Actually Nick, I'm really not that good at giving advices, but I think it will help if you should accept the fact that the girl you like is committed to someone else."

"I know, that's what I'm saying to myself. I was expecting you to say that also. Thank you Andie."

"Oh, that was nothing! Good thing I watch chick flicks too."

"But still, Andie, I can wait…"

"That's right! Wait for the right time that she could be yours. I, on the other hand, need to interrogate a girl here. Good night Nick!"

"Good night Andie."

It was right in time that both Angie and Allie came into the room.

"Oh Andie, we thought you're tired that's why you wanted to sleep?" Angie asked.

"Hey Allie," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you dating someone right now?"

I knew Allie wasn't expecting such question, but she answered.

"I wish I was. Ever since we've been close to the Jonas Brothers, I totally wished that I and Nick can be like you and Joe, but I don't think Nick likes me at all. Why did you ask?"

Now that confused me, if it wasn't Selena, and it wasn't Allie either, now,

"Angie, are you and Kevin dating?"

Angie abruptly answered, "Dear, no. He's older than me, but we're close anyway. That's fine with me."

It wasn't any of them…. who could it be? Me?!

Nah… it can't be…


End file.
